<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Symphony of Frost and Flame by Irstina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283135">A Symphony of Frost and Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irstina/pseuds/Irstina'>Irstina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Civil War, Conspiracy, Digital Art, Drama, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones-esque, Gen, Graphic Novel, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, Modded Skyrim, Multiple Protagonists, Necromancy, No Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Period-Typical Racism, Pictures, Post-Canon, Post-Skyrim Main Quest, Realistic, Religious Conflict, Romeo and Juliet References, Screenshots, Secrets, Skyrim Civil War, Slow Burn, Sorceresses, Undeath, Video &amp; Computer Games, Violence, War, Whiterun (Elder Scrolls), Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irstina/pseuds/Irstina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the end of the Dragon Crisis, Skyrim remains locked in a Civil War. The Aldmeri, Imperials, Stormcloaks and others all have their own designs on the province. What future does Skyrim have, if any?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Battle-Born/Olfina Gray-Mane, Original Altmer Character(s)/Original Altmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Original Dunmer Character(s)/Original Dunmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Symphony of Frost and Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for the lengthy preamble, but since what I'm doing here is quite outside the norm for AO3, I felt it was necessary to explain some things!</p><p>What you may immediately notice is that this fic contains numerous embedded images. This is probably really... unusual. If you're on a mobile phone, you might have a bad time with this, I'm not sure. I'm sorry if that's the case. My general assumption is that you'll be reading this on a desktop or at least a tablet. </p><p>You may think of this as a visual novel or a comic but with a 3rd person limited narrative style, like a novel. This initial entry breaks that style (for reasons you'll learn by reading) and is relatively light on text, this is intentional, it's an introduction, after all. However, some future chapters (which I have already finished and uploaded elsewhere) have word counts varying between 3,000~ and 8,000~, so if you like reading, and I would expect that you do, there's plenty of that too! That said, the pictures and narration go together, neither of them really make sense without the other, if this were a text-only piece of media, I would be writing it quite differently. </p><p>Every chapter (other than the aforementioned Prologue) will be following the point of view of one character or another in the story, hence the 3rd person limited. </p><p>The ultimate goal is to create a fairly broad perspective, placing the reader inside the heads of numerous different people on every side in this conflict. Some of these point of view characters will be original characters, others will be from the game. Jon Battle-Born, Olfina Grey-Mane and Lydia would be examples of already existing characters who will have PoV chapters, but original PoV characters will outnumber them. </p><p>If you've read A Song of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones), you'll be familiar with this style. I draw some inspiration from GoT's style and I am interested in exploring some similar themes, but clever title nods aside, this is not a cross-over. Attentive readers may be on the lookout for parallels and -subtle- references, though.</p><p>While I do bend a few details of TES lore to fit what I'm doing, nothing is actually broken (I hope!) and my intention is for everything that happens to be at least plausible within the universe's rules. Events take place about one year after those of the game and assume a Dragonborn that was mostly busy with the world-saving business and didn't actually solve everyone's problems, which I feel is an unrealistic aspect of the game. The big bad dragons might be gone, but everything is still terrible, and there's no pre-destined savior to fix it all. </p><p>Finally,  I would like to note that there isn't currently any sexual content in this story, there's a pretty good chance this will change in some future entries, but since this isn't a porno, it will not be a focus. I did tag F/F and F/M since there are such relationships between the cast and these ties are important and relevant to the plot. Some of them may even consummate such relationships "on screen", but it's not my intention to be gratuitous.  </p><p>I did still opt for a Mature rating due to some rather violent content, particularly in later chapters, and other mature themes. In other words, if you took all the sex scenes out of Game of Thrones, I'm still pretty sure it wouldn't be appropriate viewing for a 13-year-old. This is the same. </p><p>If anyone has any questions, I'll be happy to answer them, but, without further ado:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>The 201st year of the Fourth Era is drawing to a close - and the Imperial Province of Skyrim remains locked in its devastating civil war.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Men? They are violent, short-lived creatures.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ephemeral. They come and go as the seasons.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They think the world revolves around their squabbles – this patch of dirt here, that feud there - children, blindly fumbling through the dark.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>We are a year to their hour, a decade to their day. The past and the future of Nirn. We, endure.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The previous winter has proven difficult for the Empire.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Many of the local farmers have been recruited by their respective lordlings to fight their petty civil war for them. Imperial leadership has once again failed to stamp out this rebellion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This year, all of that is about to change.</p><p>
  
</p><p>We will be taking a different approach. The days of the Stormcloak rebellion are numbered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There are a few other issues facing the province.</p><p>The ensuing famine is a serious concern for most Holds. The Dragon Crisis caused the previous harvest to fail. Now, many of the farmers are either drafted or dead. Thousands will likely starve to death.</p><p>Naturally, this is of little import to us or our strategy. Imperials and Stormcloaks alike burned and pillaged the province, slaughtering anyone who they even suspected of serving the other side - such is the shortsightedness of Man. </p><p>Those who were not drafted faced raiding parties...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Or worse things...</p><p>
  
</p><p>The other matter does concern us. Talos worship remains common throughout the province, even in Imperial controlled regions, where a ban is allegedly enforced. </p><p>As per the White-Gold Concordat, agents of the Aldmeri Dominion have been empowered to hunt down Talos worshipers across the Empire.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Our representatives here in Skyrim have been taking this task very seriously – symbols are important, and they shall not have this one.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This aspect of the faith must be stamped out, lest they end up considering themselves our equals. A preposterous notion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Talos is not a god.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His true name was Tiber Septim. A man long dead, with a dynasty that's been vanquished for over two hundred years.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>We are here to light his funeral pyre.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There is, however, much more to our operations than hunting down would-be heretics. </p><p>Humans are nothing if not adaptable. Our mere presence alongside the Imperial Legion legitimizes us. Should the humans become accustomed to seeing the White Eagle as a symbol of authority, they will be all the easier to control following their inevitable conquest.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Moreover, Alinor is interested in a number of ruins in the province, particularly those of Dwemer origin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Any potential artifacts must be secured lest they fall into the hands of the Imperials – or other foes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>With the winter snows thawing, the Aldmeri Dominion and their Imperial ‘allies’ are renewing their efforts to crush the Stormcloak rebellion. It is long overdue. </p><p>A new elven regiment, a hundred strong, will be marching into the province this Spring.  There are a number of noteworthy officers among them, such as Justicar Rianne.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She is being transferred from the White City itself, at personal request, which is rather unusual. This grey backwater is not the first posting of choice for young, ambitious officers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The humans have forgotten what a real army looks like – it has been thirty years since they’ve seen one, after all.</p><p>
  
</p><p>We will be giving them another lesson. One that they will remember, this time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aldmeri Soldiers are loyal and fierce, the best our continent has to offer, as it should be. They do not question their orders, they do not retreat - and they would sooner fall on their own swords than consider something as dishonorable as rebellion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As for the Justicar, she is vaguely familiar - one of the youngest Aldmeri officers to fight in the Great War, in part due to her family’s misfortunes with the new Thalmor regime. Royalists. They should have known better. </p><p>Her House name remains somewhat controversial in Alinor – she may well be here to prove her loyalty. With this Civil War dragging on interminably due to human incompetence, there would be no shortage of opportunity.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There is one other matter. The Dragonborn. </p><p>Our spies have lost track of the man during the Winter - a shameful failure. From what we've managed to piece together, the confrontation with the so-called "World Eater" changed him somehow, we are sorely lacking in details. </p><p>A number of his associates have been apprehended and interrogated by our intelligence officers. None of them seemed to know much of his plans or his current whereabouts. The subjects failed to survive interrogation.</p><p>Other known supporters, including an alleged love interest, remain at large. </p><p>Nonetheless, to the best of our knowledge, he is no longer in the province. This is for the best, as he was a wildcard outside our control. He is now a secondary concern.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Following his failure to end the Civil War before winter, General Tullius has been relieved of command. </p><p>Rumors have it the man suffered a mental breakdown following a second foiled attempt at Ulfric’s life - his officers have been running everything ever since. They are so fragile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His replacement, a certain Varus Laecinnius, seems more interested in political maneuvers than military ones. And yet, he will suit our purposes just fine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Varus is the son of an elder statesman from the Imperial City. Quintus Laecinnius was one of the architects of the peace treaty 30 years prior and a known sympathizer of Alinor – apparently, some men DO know their place.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A swift victory in Skyrim for young Varus would not only raise him to stardom within the Imperial Legion...</p><p>
  
</p><p>... but doing so alongside us would grant his father’s faction even more political clout – with his cooperation, we can further pursue the Empire’s integration into the Dominion. There will be no Second Great War – their conquest will be a peaceful one.</p><p>
  
</p><p>To this end, Aldmeri and Imperial Officers will be working together for the first time since the Oblivion Crisis, two centuries ago.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Their Emperor is dead. The sycophants and fools that make up the Imperial Senate may not realize this, but the arrangement benefits us far more than it does them. </p><p>The mere fact that the Men would accept this deal denotes their desperation. Their Empire is crumbling. We are here to help it do just that. Things will return to the way they used to be – the way they SHOULD be.</p><p>
  
</p><p>One Nation. Under Mer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The White City will not tolerate another Hammerfell. We will prove the superiority of Mer by solving the Empire’s problems for them.  We will end the Civil War.  We will kill Jarl Stormcloak.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And then? Then we will pick their country clean of any magical artifacts of note – and leave them to squabble among themselves in these grey wastes they call home.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alinor Aeternum.      </p><p>- Magister Talandil, Commander of the Thalmor Expedition in Skyrim.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marcus put the journal down and sighed as he slumped back into his chair. He had spent hours translating the flowery Elven tongue and found most of it to be nothing more than the Magister’s typically inane ramblings, as opposed to anything of military or political relevance. None of what the elf said was unknown to Imperial Intelligence, but it was still Marcus' duty to make sure all translations were accounted for, as well as to be vigilant for any hidden messages or codes. He quickly learned that Magister Talendil's favorite pastime was talking about himself, his 'brilliant' leadership and, naturally, the destruction of the Empire and Elven supremacy. It made for a dreary read.</p><p>He made a mental note to complain to his handler about the quality of recent interceptions – this was not the first time Imperial Intelligence had acquired journal entries or missives belonging to the Thalmor Commander and as the best translator the spy network had in the province, he was saddled with all of them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And yet, he was happy enough with his assignment in Whiterun. Jarl Balgruuf remained staunchly neutral - there were few safer places for his family than within the city walls.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>“I’m going out for a walk, dear.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>He embraced Aurelia as they shared a short kiss.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She frowned slightly and shook her head </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“A walk? Is that so?”</strong> </em>
</p><p>Aurelia seemed unconvinced – she was well aware of his occupation and the dangers it entailed. In the past, her overbearing nature had been a source of frustration, but he had since grown to appreciate how much she cared.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Yes, really. I just need some fresh air after all that work – it was dreary stuff, truly.” </strong> </em>
</p><p>She accepted his explanation but seemed worried nonetheless – as usual.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He turned to Antonia and lightly ruffled her hair. <em><strong>"Be good for your mom, little lady."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>  </strong> </em>
</p><p>The action always annoyed her, so he always did it - he considered it his duty as a father. </p><p><em><strong>"Yes, father..."</strong></em> She replied tersely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>  </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“I shan’t be long.” </strong> </em>
</p><p><br/>He gave them one more glance before walking towards the door. </p><p><br/><strong><em>"Well... don’t tarry, I’m preparing dinner. You shouldn't even be out there after dark.”</em></strong> His wife answered, ever concerned.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Marcus always seemed to enjoy walks at night. Perhaps this was due to the nature of his job, or perhaps his job came as a result of his preference for the dark, for those quiet moments, when he could be alone with his thoughts.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sighed as he looked over the battlements. The evening air was still quite cool, but with the end of  Sun’s Dawn being close, he expected the weather to turn for the better, Spring was here. </p><p>This year, the war would surely end, he had planned to return home to Cyrodiil - perhaps even retire from active duty with Imperial Intelligence entirely. It had been a good run, but family men make poor field officers. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He felt guilt in voicing his complaints – after all, many of his friends in the service risked their lives daily spying on Elves, Stormcloaks and the like – the worst he had to deal with were Talendil’s interminable rants on Elven superiority. A small burden to carry, compared to the others.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was subtle, at first. A light, delicate step on the pavement behind him. Whiterun was a relatively safe city, he told himself, he had been here for well over a year with nary an incident.</p><p><br/>Marcus felt a gloved hand grip his mouth, the assailant pushed him against the battlement. </p><p><br/><em><strong>“Don’t steal from your betters, Spy.”</strong></em>, the dark voice rasped at him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The voice’s accent was queer, but he had no time to place it – he felt the dagger plunge into his side, like a piece of ice. Again. And again. And again. As his knees were starting to give in, the shadowy figure, with some difficulty, hoisted and pushed him over the edge.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Marcus’ mind raced as he fell from Whiterun's tall walls. He thought of Aurelia and Antonia and how he had endangered them. How all of this was his fault. The bastard likely knew where he lived and about all the documents stashed away in his desk. The assassin did not consider that the key was on him, or perhaps he did not care.  If he dared touch them...</p><p>
  
</p><p>An overwhelming feeling of helplessness washed over him. He would not be there to protect them. </p><p>He briefly considered the irony of the situation - he had grown so accustomed to safely moving about in the dark, either for work or pleasure, that the thought of being in danger, of anyone seeking to harm him, did not even cross his mind anymore.  Aurelia was right all along, more than he cared to admit. He had grown careless.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Would they be safe? Perhaps the assassin only needed him... Perhaps...</p><p>Marcus did not have long to consider these questions. The landing broke his neck with a sickening crunch.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>